codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hamid (One and Only Son)
Hamid is the primary antagonist of Juubi-K's fanfic 'One and Only Son'. He is this universe's incarnation of Ali Al-Saachez. Appearance Hamid's appearance is identical to that of Ali Al-Saachez in 'Gundam 00'. Background Birth and Youth The exact circumstances of Hamid's birth are not known, but he is believed to have been born in the Federal Republic of Krugis, most likely in the member state of Iran, around the year 1982 ATB. Due to the chaos of the F.R.K.'s gradual collapese, few details of his childhood are known, except that he was a known member of the Justice Action Force (J.A.F.) in 1998 ATB, aged sixteen. Testimony from his fellow members reveals him to have had a younger brother, for whose future he had high hopes. Hamid served J.A.F. as a brawler, keeping order at the organisation's meetings and helping to break up those of rival groups. His current path in life only truly began after the murder of a young girl, to whom he was romantically attracted, in an 'honour killing' by her family. Enraged, Hamid murdered the girl's father and brothers in a single night of violence, an act as brutal as it was effective. J.A.F.'s leaders became aware of this, and saw in the young Hamid a talent for killing, one they intended to put to use. Driven by an outraged sense of justice, Hamid carried out many targetted killings on their behalf, his victims including conservative and Islamic Radical politicians, as well as many clerics. His most infamous killing was of Rasa Massoud Rachmadi in March of 2001 ATB. A moderate cleric and former tutor to Princess Marina Ismail, Rasa had attempted to reconcile the warring factions. His death caused the violence to escalate, and proved a major contributor to the breakup of the F.R.K. and the sbsequent Britannian intervention. Hamid broke his ties with J.A.F. almost immediately afterwords, having discovered too late that he had been duped. He returned home to find his parents dead and their house burnt to the ground. There was no sign of his baby brother, who was assumed to have been consumed in the fire. A notorious Islamic Radical group publically claimed responsibility, proclaiming the act as just punishment for one who had murdered God's faithful. Hamid's response was to hunt down and kill evert last member of the group before fleeing to Syria. Satan's Sultan Hamid continued much as he had before, except that from then on he killed for money, not ideals. He developed a unique and deadly modus operandi, in which he manipulated individuals and groups into carrying out his missions for him, then betrayed them either to the authorities or their enemies. He did this under a series of false personae, often playing the role of a charismatic guerilla leader, building up the legend of Satan's Sultan ''around himself. His notoriety grew, and he soon drew the attention of the superpowers, though it was EUROSEC who first offered him employment. His first mission for them took place in April of 2006 ATB, in the town of Tal Afar in Kurdistan, by then a part of the Kingdom of Krugis. Under the cover of an attack by a local insurgent group, Hamid infiltrated the base and stole a ''Ganymede ''ALI V.3 prototype. The insurgents were wiped out in the process, though the EU Spec Ops team accompanying Hamid accomplished their own mission and escaped safely. Hamid's commission for the successful knightmare-jacking was, to say the least, ''considerable. Hamid continued to work for EUROSEC, finding himself with no shortage of employment. His acquisition of the prototype had shown just how far Britannian and its new ally Krugis had come in knightmare technology, forcing the EU to play catch-up. As such, Hamid was regularly contracted to steal useful technology, becoming independantly wealthy in the process. It was in this context that he carried out one of the most audacious missions in his entire career; to steal one of the new Glasgow ''knightmares from Britannian soil. He infiltrated Britannia in April of 2008 ATB, under the alias of Ali Al-Saachez, and made contract with the anti-government group Freedom's Flame. He convinced them to support his plan, which was to break into Benedict Arnold Military Academy and steal the ''Glasgow ''Trainers kept there. With their help, he managed to escape with two of the knightmares, and in so doing had his first encounter with Alexander Bismarck Waldstein. After defeating the boy in knightmare combat, Hamid tore his cockpit open. The sight of Alexander's face caused him to have a flashback of his younger brother, whereupon he fled. Lelouch of the Rebellion R1 Hamid played a leading role in the Battle of Seraphaum in April of 2017 ATB, downing several Britannian knightmares, and coming within an ace of killing Princess Cornelia. He was subsequently chosen for the EUROSEC mission to Japan, based on his extensive experience of working with territorist groups. Hamid carried out much of the groundwork for the mission, working with the Black Knights while the other members were holed up in a safehouse. He initially dealt directly with Zero, not revealing himself to the other Black Knights until just before the prison raid. He played a significant role in the planning and execution of the Port Yokosuka incident, procuring and deploying the naval mine that would destroy the JLF freighter. Shortly before the battle, Zero used his Geass on Hamid to ascertain his true motives, and was horrified by what he discovered. Hamid took part in the fighting also, losing his custom ''Glasgow. He later took part in the prison raid, using a gold custom Gekka ''provided by Rakshata Chaula, with whom he developed a friendship of sorts. He also accompanied Zero to Fukuoka base, where he engaged Alexander Waldstein in combat once again. Though victorious, he was prevented from claiming victory by Zero, who ordered Hamid to withdraw. This initially annoyed Hamid, but also left him curious as to Zero's motives. Following this mission, Hamid was deployed to Kanagawa along with the rest of Task Force Bolivar to train the 'Skirted Devils', a group allied to the Black Knights. Hamid found working with them quite amusing. A turning point for Hamid came shortly after Princess Euphemia's SAZ declaration. After walking out of a Black Knights staff meeting, he was confronted by an angry Kallen Kozuki, who had found out about his Satan's Sultan persona. When Kallen accused him of planning to use and betray the Black Knights as he had so many other groups before, Hamid angrily retorted that the Black Knights were no better than them, accusing her of enjoying the act of killing. When Kallen frantically denied it, Hamid erupted, revealing the fate of his family, causing her to run away in confusion. Rakshata, who had been watching, reasoned with Hamid, comparing his anger at having been used by JAF with her own feelings about the uses to which her inventions are put. After the SAZ massacre, Kallen attempted to apologise to Hamid, revealing that her brother's name was Naoto. Hamid, accepting her apology, revealed that his baby brother's name was Soran. ''More to come Personality and Traits Much like his Gundam 00 self, Hamid displays the characteristics of a sociopath. He is overtly sociable and even charming, but kills without apparent remorse. When dealing with terrorist groups, he spins and maintains elabourate deceptions by which he controls said groups, sending them to their deaths once they have served their purpose. However, Hamid's motives are more complex than they appear. His exploitation of terrorist groups is fueled by a burning hatred of terrorists, resulting from the death of his family. Though not a full sociopath, Hamid is undoubtedly self-centred and antisocial. Rather than defeating terrorists for the sake of justice and the innocent, Hamid exploits and destroys them for his own profit and amusement. He has no use for ideology or causes of any kind, seeing such beliefs as a cause of conflict. This in turn feeds into his activities, loathing his victims even as he uses and betrays them, laughing as they die for their beliefs. The nearest thing Hamid displays to a better nature is seen during his raid on Benedict Arnold Military Academy. The sight of Alexander Waldstein (who may be his younger brother) caused him to remember his family, whom he seems to have genuinely loved. It is entirely possible that his behaviour is a means of coping with his grief at their deaths, and his sense of having brought it upon them. By destroying terrorists, he can feel as though he is expiating his failure to protect his family. Rakshata sees this in him, and he has never denied it outright. Hamid has worked for EUROSEC for many years, and rather likes it. EUROSEC not only tolerates and condones his behaviour, but even rewards it, so long as his activities conform to their requirements. His EUROSEC Psych Evaluation rates him as Medium Risk, meaning that they will use him so long as he does not step over the line. Were Hamid to break faith with EUROSEC, or go beyond what they consider acceptable behaviour, then he could expect to be disposed of swiftly and with style. Hamid knows this and does not appear affected, seeming to care little whether he lives or dies. Powers and Traits Like his Gundam 00 counterpart, Hamid is a skilled soldier. He has a passion for knightmares, possessing an in-depth understanding of their design, construction, maintenance, and use. He is also highly competent in personal combat, both at range and at close quarters. His skills are at such a level that he can pass them on to others, as he generally does when manipulating terrorist groups in order to gain their favour. His ability to gain the trust and cooperation of such groups is one of his most useful and dangerous abilities, allowing him to conceal his own involvement almost totally. Upon this basis he has built a persona named Satan's Sultan, whom even the Britannian OSI believe to be a terrorist mastermind capable of organising and carrying out operations anywhere in the world at any time. This deception proves useful, distracting his enemies from the real threat. His current knightmare is one of the stolen Glasgow Trainers, refitted by EUROFORCE and programmed by Jacque Sant-Claire, with a custom colour scheme of stylized flames. It carries a pair of tungsten-carbide scimitars, which Hamid had made at his own expense. This frame suffered significant damage during the Battle of Seraphaum, though Hamid was able to pilot it to safety. He lost that knightmare during the Port Yokosuka incident, recieving a Gekka ''concept model from Rakshata in time for the prison raid. Quotes by Hamid ''"Ah, those innocent days, fighting for freedom and progress. As if life were some kind of cartoon." "Despite what the conspiracy theorists say, its pretty hard to make a hit look like an accident. If I just take the frame and run, it'll seem too professional. Unless you want them figuring out your part in all this, I'll need to mix it up a bit." "Sorry guys, but the bastards win every time. And I'm the biggest bastard of them all!" "A ''professional terrorist? I…''suppose'' that's what I am. The question is, what is it to you?"'' "It's because of people like you that I am what I am. I lost everything that ever mattered to me, everything that ever made me human, to people like you. But…that doesn't matter, does it? It doesn't matter whether they're involved or not. What matters is the cause. What matters is making the guy suffer for getting in your way. After all, those who stand in the way of the cause deserve everything that happens to them. Isn't that your way…''Willy?"'' "I'll tell him, but I don't think that'll change his mind. He doesn't care a fig if Europe burns, so long as it takes a million or so Britannian troops down with it. He's kind of a utopian, see? The good old EU's got a little too many…''compromises for his taste."'' "My brother was only a baby! But they burned him along with my parents and our house! He was so small there was nothing left to bury! But he had to burn! He had to die! They all did! Because I got in the way of their precious cause! They killed me because that was how they felt!" Quotes about Hamid "I know it. That man won't die so easily." '''Alexander Waldstein' ''"That man knows altogether too much." '''Russian Director, EUROSEC' "''If he survives, he will have proven his usefulness once again. If he dies, we have lost a valuable operative and a potential problem. Either way, we win." '''Mr Hernandez, EUROSEC' "''I feel like someone walked over my grave. Was it you, Satan's Sultan?" '''Zero' ''As for you, I think you hate people like her because you see yourself at that same age. They represent a part of yourself that you hate, so much in fact that you treat them with as little humanity or compassion as they show to their victims. They are the symbols of your own self-loathing, your personal Jamarat." '''Rakshata Chaula''' Category:(One and Only Son) Characters